Im Ye-Jin Soo (North Korea)
(NOTE: I know there are other North Korea OCs here on this website, but I decided to add an article for my North Korea as well.) Im Ye-Jin Soo is a fanmade character for the anime and manga Hetalia: Axis Powers. 'She is the representative of Northern Korea. Appearence Im Ye-Jin Soo has long, dark brown hair that runs down her back, though she also often wears it in a braid. She has slightly long bangs, and curl, like her brother's "Korean Spirit." Ye-Jin wears either her military uniform, or her white and red hanbok, the jeogori being the blood red part, and the rest of it plain white, so it resembles her brother's attire as well. Ye-Jin is also malnourished, so she is quite slim. Personality and Interests Slightly cold, quiet, and calm person, Ye-Jin is someone you don't want to mess with.She may seem calm most of the time, but don't make her snap. She can be a cruel, hateful person who shows no mercy if you wish her to act that way. Though, don't get me wrong. She's a kind, caring person, deep down inside.Ye-Jin also doesn't really get along with other countries, other than a small few.She loves to read, dance, and write. Ye-Jin can also play the flute and the Sohaegeum, and practices often. She usually stays home, doing those things, when having a day off from her work. Relationships 'Im Yong Soo (South Korea) One of the few people she likes, Yong Soo is her "twin" sibling. They were very close when little, and loved eachother very much. However, after the Korean War, the two slowly grew apart, and now they do not contact eachother as often as they used to. Though she will not admit it, Ye-Jin misses her brother deeply, and wishes they could go back to like it was years ago, and also hopes one day Korea will be one again, but she's afraid to say anything, because she thinks Yong Soo hates her. (Though, he had said that during a battle in the time of the Korean War, so she's pretty sure he still holds his grudge.) 'Honda Kiku (Japan)' After Japan had gotten control of Korea during WWII, Ye-Jin held a grudge against him. She still hasn't forgiven him to this day after all of the torture and suffering she and her brother endured while under his rule. 'Yao Wang (China)' Being one of her allies during the Korean War, China is one of the people Ye-Jin trusts, and cares for. She has said before her only true friend was really China. She also tends to act really nice, and polite towards him, and sees him as a big brother, even if she does not call him that often. 'Ivan Branginsky (Russia)' Also being an ally during the Korean War, Ivan and Ye-Jin are semi-close. She doesn't fear him, and is slightly thankful for him helping her our during the war, Though, she doesn't fully trust nor completely like him. 'Alfred F. Jones (America)' America is the only person/nation she truly hates. She despises how he calls her a "commie", and such, and hates how he gets suspicions regarding North Korea's nuclear programs. Though she won't admit this as well, she is jealous of his and Yong Soo's relationship, and she fears that her brother prefers America over her. 'Im Umuni Soo (Mother Korea/The Unified Korea)' Im Umuni Soo was very caring to Ye-Jin as a child, and still is today. Once a week, Umuni Soo would send her "daughter" food, because she's aware of the poverty up north. Although she offers to send more to her, Ye-Jin denies, saying that she is fine.